The Irony of Trust and Love
by Allena Frost
Summary: Pitch wanted Jack badly and he was intent on getting it. Not one-shot. Blackice rocks. After awhile its bunny-jack. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Pitch's voice echoed through Jack's head, " You make a mess of everything Jack , even now."  
He knew Toothina would be more than mad at him for losing Baby Tooth to Pitch. Even now he knew he messed things up and he would be insulted and hated. When Jack got to the Easter Egg hunt he saw Bunny trying to give eggs to kids. One of the children he was trying to give the eggs to went through him.

"Where were you, Jack?" North came up behind him. He looked exhausted. North's coat was stained and tattered." The nightmares attacked us when you were gone. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface."

Tooth came over to Jack and North. She spotted the tooth box Jack held tightly in his hand and asked, "Where'd you get that?"

"Tooth I can explain, I was...It's..."Jack was stumbling for words.

Toothina looked furious. "Where's Baby Tooth? Oh, Jack what have you done?"

"Is that why you weren't here. You were with Pitch instead." North asked. Bunny had heard what had happened.

" He has to go", Bunny exclaimed. It hurt Bunny to say this to Jack. He was starting to like the little Frostbite. Jack looked stunned at what Bunny had said. " We should have never trusted you. Easter is about new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope." Bunny turned away and groaned, "And now it's gone." Jack looked at Tooth and North. They both turned away from him. Pitch was right he made a mess of everything. Now the Guardians didn't trust him. They didn't need him, neither did they want him there. They only took him in because of Manny's choice. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled the little Russian doll North had given him in the workshop. Jack stared at it for a while , then tossed the doll to the ground. Jack created a big gust of wind and then leaped into the breeze. Bunny looked at Jack as he left, wishing he had not said that to his frostbite. Something felt wrong when the frostbite left, like something bad was going to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch had overheard what the Guardians had said to Jack. All this was too easy for him. He had Jack right where he wanted him. The winter spirit had always sparked a sudden interest in Pitch. It wasn't just the power hidden within him, it was also his eyes and body that made him want to claim him. Pitch summoned his sand and went to Antarctica to meet his winter spirit.

Jack thought of the only place he could go to, to get away from it all. Antarctica. Jack stood on the edge of an iceberg, holding the tooth box closely. He wondered if he just throw it out into the ocean and forget about. After all he couldn't see his memory without the help of Toothina or the little tooth helpers. Pitch came out of the shadows cast by Jack and stood next to him.

" I told you this would happen Jack," Pitch remarked. Jack didn't look up. "Don't blame me for what they did, Jack. They cast you out and abandoned you. But I understand." Now jack turned to face Pitch, and he blasted frost at him. Pitch countered the frost with his nightmare sand.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack cried as he hurled ice and frost at only to have them blocked by Pitch.

"No?" Pitch asked."I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To long for a family?"

Jack lowered his staff," Why are you really here Pitch?"

Pitch smirked," I think we both know the answer to that Jack." Jack saw the look in Pitch's longing stare. Jack began to back away, his eyes wide and his staff up ready to protect himself, knowing what would something bad was going to happen to him if he didn't escape. Just as he backed up a fearling's hooves banged down on Jack's head. His eyes rolled up and and he fell to the ground unconscious. Pitch picked him up with his nightmare sand and went off to see the Guardians that had rejected the winter spirit.

_Back at the pole_

Bunny and North were trying to work out what they would try to do next to get the children believing again. Tooth was busily worrying herself over the teeth that needed to be collected. Just then a swirl of black sand went over the globe and Pitch appeared out of it.

"Hello Guardians. You look awful, did you know that." Pitch said sarcastically.

"No thanks to you. What are you doing here anyways, back to get your ass beat by us." Bunny said. The guardians got ready to fight.

Pitch pretended to look around. "It looks like you're missing someone. Would it happen to be him?" Pitch summoned a fearling carrying body on its back. It wasn't just a body, it was Jack's body. Tooth gasped. North and Bunny got ready to attack Pitch. " I wouldn't do that if I were you, you wouldn't want something to happen to him would you." Bunny and North lowered their weapons. "You know, I found the poor thing in Antarctica?" Pitch held Jack's face in his hand."It would be a shame to put the poor thing to waste."

Bunny was furious. Jack was not to be touched by dirtied hands like Pitch's. "Give him back Pitch. You have no right to hurt him." Pitch looked at Bunny.

" Give him back," he mocked. " I thought you cast him out. Don't pretend you care about him now Bunny." Bunny looked hurt. He didn't mean hurt the frostbite the way he did. " Well Bunny, why do you suddenly care for Jack even though he ruined up your holidays? Or, are you just scared that I will use him for defeating you. Don't worry about it, I have better things planned out for him. If you want him you'll have to find him first." Pitch howled in laughter. With that Pitch disappeared into the black sand with Jack.**  
**


	3. The Guardians response(more like Bunny)

Pitch's laugh echoed through Bunny's head. This time Pitch had over done it. It was Bunny's and the other guardians job to protect the children of the world, and Jack was one of them.

"What are we going to do North," Tooth said with a worried look on her face. Once she had saw Jack she had forgot about the teeth that she needed to collect. Jack was like a child to her that she needed to protect. Even though he had not been there to fight the nightmares that attacked the Warren, he still had been there to help her collect the teeth.

Even North cared for Jack. To him, Jack was like a son that he never had. North and Tooth started discussing if they should ask MiM for help. While they were talking Bunny tapped his foot on the ground silently and created a rabbit hole . Bunny wasn't going to just wait around for The other two to make up their mind. Jack was in danger and discussing it wasn't going to do a thing. Bunny thought of the last place Jack had been, Burgess, where he dropped off the little ankle-biter [Sophie]. If that were he was last then Pitch had to be there too.

* * *

**Sorry for making it short. I have been having writers block since this morning. Please don't kill me for this chapter! Also please be honest with me on this chapter if it suck please tell me and if you sugest what you might like to happen. I always love to make the reader happy so plz do. .**


	4. Don't kill me chapter

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking them hazily and trying to figure out where he was. He noticed his staff was missing and also that he was shackled to the wall behind him. Jack looked around the room, just as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and stiffened. He notice he wasn't alone in the room that he was locked in.

"Who's there?" Jack said trying to see who it was. Pitch walked out of the shadows smirking at Jack.

"Hello Jack, finally awake. Now we can finally get down to business."Pitch's eyes wandered over Jacks body.

Jack tried not to crack under Pitch's gaze. He didn't like the way he looked at him. Jack looked down to the ground, as he couldn't handle the gaze no longer. Pitch gripped Jack's chin making him look into Pitch's gaze.

"Jack, do you know why your here?"

Jack shook his head. He tried to get out of Pitch's grip only to have it tightened on him. Jack whimpered.

"Well Jack I think it's about time you found out," Pitch smirked.

Pitch started to snake his arm under Jack's hoodie. Jack tried to get Pitch off of him only to have himself held in place. Jack noticed that Pitch him were lacking clothing. Suddenly Jack found himself on his backside and something poking him at his entrance.

"This is for my pleasure only Jack." Pitch said deep-voiced.

Jack felt piercing pain as Pitch entered his entrance. Jack screamed as Pitch rammed into to him over and over again. All Jack saw was stars, his through was raw from screaming from the pain and his ears ringing.

Pain. Pain. Piercing, Torturing, Pain. That was all Jack remembered and then he blacked out.

Bunny had been searching all over the town of Burgess, succeeding in finding nothing in the whereabouts of the Frostbite. The last place to check was the forest, that laid next to Jack's frozen pond. The forest was his last hope in finding the Frostbite, before Pitch did something to him. During his search he found a bed in the middle of the forest. As Bunny got closer to it, he noticed that there was a hole underneath the bed. It was different than his own holes. It reeked of evil and darkness, his holes were filled with hope. The only person that would be down in a hole like that was Pitch. There was only one way to find out that it was Pitch's lair, Bunny hopped in and ended up in a area similar to Tooth's but darker. Bunny now knew it was Pitch's lair. Now Bunny had to find Jack before it was to late. Bunny searched around Pitch's lair and found the dungeons. As he went in he heard shallow breathing from the first cell. As Bunny got closer, he saw a glint of white hair in the darkness. The only one with white hair that he knew about, besides North, was the Frostbite.

"Jack...," Bunny whispered. As he got closer Bunny noticed Jack had no clothes on. Bunny was even more mad than he was before. Pitch first had taken the Frostbite from him and then he violated him. He sweared the next time he saw Pitch he was going to make him wish that he was just a plain shadow. Bunny tried to move Jack he noticed that Jack was losing blood where he wasn't supposed to. He had to get Jack to North's place before he lost anymore blood, but he had to get out of Pitch's lair to make a rabbit hole to the Pole. As Bunny out of the cell he noticed that Jack's staff was at the side of the room broken in half. Bunny picked up the bit of the staff with his free hand. The whole time Bunny didn't notice that Pitch was watching his actions.

"Well, if it isn't the hopeful Easter Bunny."Pitch's voice echoed, "I see you found what's left of your newest member of the Guardians." Pitch laughed.

"Show yourself yourself you scumbag. I'll beat yer arse for what you did to Jack." Bunny knew he couldn't do anything since his hands were full.

"I'm sorry Bunny, but right now I have to go and spread fear among the children that still believe in the little Guardians." His voice echoed through the halls as he left. Bunny had to get Jack out and then deal with Pitch. When Bunny finally got out of Pitch's Lair , he created a rabbit hole immediately. As Bunny Jumped in he was careful not to wake Jack who was clutching his fur tightly as he went to the Pole.

* * *

**Jack:**** Why am I the one getting attacked the most? And my staff, when did that happen? T.T  
**

**Me: Sorry Jack, but it's sexy that way. And the staff was broken by Pitch when you fell unconscious. Right Pitch?**

**Pitch:**** Indeed. That was very pleasing for my part. But I think I might be killed by Bunny. Oh well it was worth it.**

**Jack: Allena help me. He's an evil man.  
**

**Bunny****: Isn't she the one who did this to you Jack. And don't worry about Pitch when I'm done with him he's going to wish-**

**Me: -that he was a plain shadow. Yep, Bunny is right Pitch might have to get beat half to death by him.**

**I'm sorry about the short chapters I make, The next chapter will be longer that I promise. Until then have a Happy Blackice and BunnyJack Day. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**One word. Procrastination.**

* * *

Jack could feel heavy breathing over him, couldn't anyone leave him be to sleep. Then he remembered what had happened to him. Without thinking Jack bolted upright. Starling Bunny, Jack fell out of Bunny's hands and on the hard ground. Jack ached all over but he was intent on getting away. Bunny saw this right away and grabbed him before he could make a run for it.

"Whoa there mate, it's me.", Bunny saw the fear in Jack's eye.

"Bunny...," Jack whimpered. Jack's body ached and he could of sweared he was dreaming. He reached out to Bunny, but pulled back fearing he would disappear if he touched him. The real Bunny would have never come for him, he knew he wasn't worth saving after what happened with Easter. Bunny was shocked when Jack pulled back. Then he saw that Jack was on the verge of tears, and sighed,"Come here Frostbite." Bunny held his arms open for the as he did so. This was definitely a dream. He wasn't going to let Pitch win this. No matter how much he told himself this he still could not erase what happened to him. A tear slid down his face, embarrassed he turned around. Even if it was a dream he still had enough stubbornness in him to not cry in front of anybody. Bunny turned him around and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"It's all right Frostbite. Pitch is gone." Jack shivered at the name. Bunny tried comforting him. "I won't let him touch you, Jack."

Jack pulled out of Bunny's hug."You won't let him touch me." He shouted angrily. Snow started to fall in the cave they were in. "Weren't you the one who abandoned me. The one who left me to rot. Do you think I would be fine, if I was left alone. 300 years of solitude and you barely even noticed me. And now you say you are going to help me!" Jack shouted at Bunny.

"Jack...", Bunny started.

"Don't Jack me. You don't know how it feels to finally be noticed and then tossed to the side.", Jack hissed. Jack noticed something behind Bunny. He noticed it was his staff. When did that happen? Did Pitch break it when he wasn't conscious? Jack's head was spinning. He tried to steady himself on the wall next to him, but before he could he slipped out of consciousness. Bunny caught Jack before he fell to the ground. The frostbite was warmer than his normal temperature and he was losing even more blood than he was before. He had to get jack to the pole fast. Bunny hopped to the Pole as fast as he could.

Tooth and North were trying to still find out where Jack was and Bunny had run off to who knows where. Their best guess was that he was searching for Pitch's lair. Even Manny couldn't find out where Jack was. As North was deep in a conversation with a Yeti passing by, Tooth noticed Bunny's hole open up in the ground. She saw Bunny stick his ears out of his hole and then him hop out. She was about to interrogate him about where he had been when she noticed that he was holding something. As she got closer she saw it was Jack. She first was relieved that he had been found but as Bunny turned around she noticed that Jack wasn't wearing anything but a blanket that Bunny always kept with him in his side sack.

"...Bunny what happened to Jack." she whispered.

"I'll explain later, but first I need to take Jack to the Infirmary, North." North turned around from his conversation and took a look at Jack. With a sad look he nodded his head and lead Bunny to the Infirmary in his Workshop.

* * *

**Me:**** So What did you guys think of this chapter.**

**Bunny:**** Why was I the one yelled at Allena. I thought I was helping Jack.**

**Jack:**** Why does Bunny keep a blanket in his sack, that's what I want to know.**

**Pitch:**** Indeed Bunny tell us why do you keep it in there.**

**Bunny:**** That's for personal reasons.**

**Me****: Would you like me to explain guys. And Pitch stay out of this you scaring Jack.**

**Bunny****: Don't you dare Allena and also get Pitch out of here he's pissing me off.**

**Pitch****: Aww, I just to have some fun before major things come up. Would you like to do what we did again Jack?**

**Jack****: Allena, he's creeping me out. Please make him leave.**

**Sigh, Anime has a hold on me.**


	6. The Guardian of Jack

**I just want to say, I appreciate that you guys take the time to review and such nice reviews too. I didn't think anyone would like my work, so thank you for encouraging me on writing more. Thanx, you guys are the best. Now presenting the six chapter (a new achievement for me)**

* * *

Bunny was lead into the infirmary, with Tooth following close behind him. She was probably still waiting for Bunny to tell her what happened. As they entered, North pointed to the bed near the farest corner of the room. Bunny walked over to the bed to lay Jack down. Bunny gently laid him down on the bed, hesitating. he didn't want to let go of Jack in fear that he might run away or even worse, Pitch hurt him all over again.

North put his hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Bunny, it wasn't your fault what happened to Jack. We didn't know that this would happen to him. If it's anyone's fault it is mine." North looked down, " He is like a son to me, yet I wasn't there for him when he need someone the most. I neglected him after what happened without even listening to him." Bunny shook off North's hand and turned around with a face full of both sadness and regret.

"North you didn't hear what he said to me on the way. It was my fault and mine only. If i had noticed sooner, this would have never happened to him." Bunny said, pointing at Jack.

"What exactly did happen to Jack, Bunny?" Tooth looked serious now. "If Pitch hurt Jack tell me. I see no bruises or even cuts, not one thing is out of place. Please tell me what happened, please Bunny."

"Can't you see yourself. He was hurt in the worst way possible. This wound you can't fix. Not ever, Tooth." Bunny looked at her with a tired face. Tooth finally noticed that Jack's clothing was missing. She didn't noticed before because he was held so tightly in Bunny's arms. Something in Tooth went off.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" Tooth yelled. As she was about to leave the room, Bunny grabbed her arm, holding her down. "Let go Bunny I'm going to kill him for what he did to Jack."

"That will come later Tooth. First we need to get Jack taken care of." North said with a sad smile. Tooth finally calmed down and rested back onto the floor. North turned to Bunny to have him let go of her.

"Bunny you can let go now. I will need your help cleaning him up and Tooth I need you to go tell Phil that I need clothes that will fit Jack."  
Tooth shook her head. "I want to help."

"You are helping Tooth. Please go and tell Phil." Bunny said. Bunny eyes told her that he was more worried about Jack than she was. Tooth slowly nodded and left the room.

"Please get me a rag and warm water. Also a roll of bandage, Jack has a cut on the back of his head that's covered in dry blood." North explained.  
As Bunny returned with the requested items. He saw that North was having a hard time restraining Jack down. The problem was that Jack wasn't awake, he was having a nightmare. Bunny put down the tub of water and the other medical items. he hopped over to Jack.

"Lemme handle him," Bunny said holding out his arms. North let Bunny take over. Bunny finally got Jack to calm down, but the frostbite wouldn't let go of him. This was going to be a long night.

Jack found himself on his pond. The problem wasn't his pond, but that he couldn't move a muscle. Jack took in his surrounding's. he noticed that everything was darker than it was supposed to be, like everything was dead or deserted. He noticed someone in the shadows of the tree.

The figure looked familiar, "No." Jack tried to move at least one inch but his body wouldn't obey him. Pitch walked out of the shadows smirking.

"Hello Jack, wanna have a little fun again." Pitch inched towards him.

_Move dammit_. Jack yelled at his mind.

"What's wrong Jack? Are you scared of a little nightmare?" he smirked.

Right as Pitch got close to him he heard a familiar voice."Jack it's just a nightmare. Just fight it, use all the strength you got."

Jack had a feeling that the voice was right. Jack used all his strength and suddenly everything that was there before was gone and he was on a beach. He noticed that the comforting voice was gone, but he still felt the warmth of it. Jack took in the beauty of the beach and relaxed. Nothing was going to hurt him tonight and it was all thanks to the voice.

* * *

**Me****: Finally done. Happy now Bunny.**

**Tooth****: When can I help beat the hell out of Pitch, Allena.**

**Pitch****: Thanks a lot, Allena. Now I have two people out to kill me and I didn't get to have fun with Jack.**

**North****: Make that three people out to kill you**

**Bunny****: What are you guys doing here. The only one going to kill Pitch is me, so butt out.**

**Jack****: What happened while I was asleep. Did I miss anything because North and Tooth are here. What next Sandy popping out of the ground.**

**Me****: Spoilers Jack, Spoilers.**

**Jack****: Wait you mean that might happen. **

**Me****: Maybe and maybe not. We will see. Now be a good child and wait till the next chapter.**

**Everyone****: Until next Time. =3**


	7. Baby Tooth Revealed

**I didn't think I would make it this far into the story. But I did it didn't I. I would like to thank you guys again for such nice reviews.**

* * *

Jack woke up to find himself in Bunny's arms. He tried to wiggle out of Bunny's grip, but Bunny held on even in his sleep. He noticed the bandage on his head and that he had a freshly new pair of clothes. Bunny groaned and slowly opened his eyes to have Jack staring pleadingly at Bunny to let him go. Bunny rubbed his head with his left stil keeping his grip on Jack's body.

"I'm not letting you go Jack. Not until you promise me that you won't run off. You are still hurt from before and I don't want you to get hurt even more."

Jack looked away. "Why would you care Bunny. I don't see why you even rescued me in the first place. Remember it was my fault easter was ruined. I'm not worth it Bunny so stop pretending I am."

"Jack, it wasn't your fault about what happened to Easter, it was Pitch's fault. And never think of yourself as worthless. You are worth more than anything in this world to me." Bunny said. He was angry with Jack for thinking that about himself. Jack turned his face to look at Bunny.

"You really mean it Bunny?" Jack said eyes wide with hope that someone still cared and his eyes brimming with tears.

Bunny wiped the tears forming in his eyes away. "Yes, I do mean it. I wouldn't be there to help you and save you if you were nothing to me. Now would I?" Jack for once had smiled up at Bunny. It wasn't his real smile, but it was enough for Bunny.

"You can let me go Bunny I promise I won't run away." Jack was getting stiff from being in the same position in Bunny's arms. Also, honestly he didn't think he could run away with his acheing body and his staff. Well his staff, that was far from being fixed. Without his staff he was technically vulnerable from anything.  
Bunny set him down on the bed next to him. He was relieved to see Jack was true to his word. Just as Bunny was about to say something Tooth and North bust into the room.

"You're awake Jack. How are you feeling? Are your teeth still intact?" Tooth was chattering like a tooth box, that he barely heard a thing. He didn't even know how to reply to them either.

"Tooth I think you ask too much questions. Jack looks like a confused deer in headlights. I think you should calm down and take a rest."North turned to Jack,"Jack I want to speak with you in private. Bunny you go rest and Tooth you too. You both have stayed up long enough." North pushed them out of the room. Once they had left the room and Bunny's protests quieted down, North turned to Jack.

"Now tell me what happened at Antarctica." North was telling no joke when he said this and he was sure that North would force it out of him if he protested. Jack gulped this was going to hard to explain.

"Where do I start?" Jack asked North.

"From very beginning." North said sternly.

_At Pitch's Lair _

Baby tooth flitted around in the cage that Pitch had thrown her in. She wanted to get out as soon as possible and see what happened to Jack. As she was moving around the cage she saw that the cage opening was a crack open. Either Pitch was incredibly stupid or it was a trap for her. She bet it was the first one, but she didn't care, she needed to get out of here and make sure Jack was fine. As she tried to find the way out, she found a room with a desk and dark draped bed. She guessed this was Pitch's work room and decided to look go the opposite direction she was searching, when she caught a glimpse of something golden. As she got closer to inspect she saw a bag of Sandy's dream sand and Jack's tooth box. She wanted to take both of them, but that would be too heavy. She decided she had been through worse and threw the strap that held sandy's dream sand in it over her shoulder and carried the tooth box in her little hands in front of her. Surprisingly it was lighter than she expected it to be. She continued wandering around the lair and finally found the exit. Once she had gotten out she headed for the first place she expected him to be. The North Pole.

_Back At the Pole_

"That's all I remember, North. After that I can't remember." Jack sighed. North kept pestering him about what happened next, but all Jack could remember were faded sounds of people yelling and breathing nothing else.

"Thank you, Jack. That is all I need to know." He stood up and walked towards the door. All though Jack didn't know it North wanted to kill Pitch for what he did to Jack. North noticed that every time Jack mentioned Pitch's name, he shuddered. As he began to open up the door, Bunny and Tooth spilled out of the hallway. Bunny rubbed his head and unlike Tooth he fell to the ground and she stayed floating in the air.

He noticed the glare that North was giving him and said, "What I was curious about what happened. You can't just keep everything you learned to yourself now can you."

"I said for you to rest, not listen in on conversation." North grumbled.

Jack smiled and sat up. Bunny smiled back at Jack happy to see that he wasn't mad at him for ease dropping. As Jack tried to stand up, he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

_Seriously, this again_. He thought.

"Jack...ack...ck!" Bunny voice faded off as Jack fell into the world where Pitch had power and he was powerless.

* * *

**Me: So far so good. So Jack how did I do.**

**Jack: I thought Sandy was going to be in this chapter.**

**Me: Well I thought you were going to wait like a good little Frostbite.**

**Bunny: Allena, I thought I might ask, why are you wearing clothes like Jack?**

**Me: Oh this, I was cosplaying as him. Do you like it? I even dyed my hair like his. **

**Tooth: You look just like him, Allena. How are your teeth anyways, are you flossing them twice a day?**

**Me: Uhhh, well about that I floss them only once a day. Also I don't think I would have time for the second half.**

**Tooth: Not good enough, you need to keep you teeth healthy.**

**North: Tooth enough. I think you pester long enough and awesome job on cosplay. **

**Jack: I think you guys are scaring Allena because she's for some reason hiding behind me.**

**Pitch: Allena, why don't you hide behind me. I will protect you from them.**

**Me: I think I'll stay with hiding behind Jack. So no thanks.**

**Pitch: Awww, you're no fun at all.**

**Everyone: Hope to see you guys next time. Byeeeeeeee. :)**


	8. Sandy is Back

**Writer's block is a pain. Now welcome back to the delayed (sorry) chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Baby tooth was on her way to the pole, she felt something zip past her. She shook it off as a bird passing by. She looked around to make sure but found nothing. As she started to move forwards, she was knocked out of the air. She was glad there was snow to cushion her as she fell or else she would have had a tweaked wing. She noticed that the sand and Jack's tooth box were missing. This wasn't good, if she didn't find it she would have to face Jack and the Guardians empty handed. As she searched around, she finally saw the bag containing the sand and protruding out of it was the tooth box. Something was wrong with the sand though, it was glowing a slight more than it was supposed to and something was moving around in it too. She lifted up the bag to see what was making such a ruckus in the bag, only to find a tiny Sandy about the same size as her. It tilted its head to the side and formed a question above it head. Before she could show any answer back she saw fearlings after coming straight at her. She threw the bag containing the little Sandy and Jack's teeth over her shoulder and flew off straight towards the Pole.

_At the Pole_

After Jack had passed out, Bunny was having a harder time calming down the frostbite than he did the day before. Jack was running a higher fever than usual and was thrashing around like he did the other night.

"Is Jack going to be okay," Tooth said looking down to the floor. She felt helpless that she couldn't do anything. If only Sandy was here than they would be able to help. Sadly, Sandy wasn't so they used all they could to calm down Jack.

"He's going to be fine Tooth. He just needs his fever to be brought down. As for the nightmare, I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." North responded with solemn face.

_Jack's Nightmare_

Jack found himself once again in the cold, solemn world. It wasn't like the lively one he usually found himself always going to, but more lonely and dark, like there was something evil in every corner. As for the place he was in there was one evil that would there. Pitch. He was in everyone's nightmare, so of course he would be there. Jack needed to get out of here before Pitch showed himself. He remembered what the voice had told him.  
Jack it's just a nightmare. Just fight it, use all the strength you got.  
No matter how hard Jack tried this time it didn't work.

"You're only wearing yourself out Jack. Are you afraid Jack?" Pitch said as he walked out of a shadow from the closest tree near Jack.

"I'm not afraid of you Pitch." Jack growled as Pitch got closer to him.

Pitch smirked and clapped his hands together, "You may say this Jack, but this nightmare says otherwise."  
Pitch walked around Jack and put his hands on Jack's shoulder. As Pitch did so Jack turned his head around and glared at Pitch.  
Pitch ignored how Jack stared at him and continued talking. " You see Jack, if you weren't scared of me I wouldn't be here."

_At the pole_

"Tooth, I need bucket of cold water and some new bandages." North said as he changed the wet towel on Jack's head.

"Alright." Tooth said happy for something to do.

As she passed Bunny she asked."Bunny do you need anything to eat. You have been working all night and had nothing to eat."

"No I'm fine Tooth, I need to help North. I'll eat later alright." Bunny said not letting go of Jack.  
Tooth sighed and flew out of the room. When Tooth finally got everything she headed for the infirmary. As she was flying she stopped and saw a tiny frost figure on the window . As she got closer she noticed it was a frost figure of Sandy.  
Jack must have made it in memory of Sandy. He must have really cared for Sandy more than us. She thought. A tear slid down her face as she remembered that it was Jack who rushed out to save Sandy, even if it cost him his life. Just as Tooth was about to leave she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. It was something colorful flying towards the pole.

"Baby tooth, " she gasped. Toothina put down the tub of water and the bandages on the closest table and flew outside.  
As she flew towards Baby tooth she noticed something was pursuing her.  
A nightmare. She thought.

_In the infirmary_  
Tooth hadn't come back, and North & Bunny were getting worried about her. Bunny regretted to have to leave Jack but he had to find Tooth. North and Bunny walked out of the room. Bunny tapped Phil on the shoulder as he walked out.

"Phil, watch over Jack." Bunny said worriedly.

Phil nodded his head and headed for the room Jack was in. Relieved Bunny went with North to search for Tooth.

Toothina rushed straight towards Baby Tooth. She was so close to her, then the nightmare snatched her and the bag up.

"Let her go. Let go of Baby Tooth." Toothina screamed increasing her speed towards the nightmare.  
The nightmare noticed her and got bigger. It was the fear the children around the world and her's for Baby Tooth. The nightmare raised it hooves about to attack as she raced forward. As it raced forward, Toothina didn't know what to attack with. As she froze, two snowballs went flying past her head.  
The nightmare fell apart dropping Baby Tooth and the bag. Toothina looked behind her to find the savior, to find Jack standing behind her.

"I came just in time." Jack said with a smile.  
Toothina was shocked to say anything. Baby Tooth was relieved to find Jack safe and sound. Jack's smile turned into a grimace.  
Jack had just woken up from the nightmare and was exhausted. He noticed something was wrong when he heard a famillar voice screaming. His head felt like a million nightmares stomping on his head (trust me he knows what it feels like) and his whole body ached. Jack was about to walk forwards, but fell down in pain. He felt himself slipping away into slumber and fought it the best he could.

"Jack! Jack are you alright?" Toothina said racing towards Jack.

"Kinda. Feel like hell though." He smirked through his grimace.

Baby Tooth got up from her spot she fell in and flew straight for Jack.

"Whoa, there Baby Tooth. I'm happy to see your okay." Jack said letting Baby Tooth know he was worried for her.

Baby Tooth tweeted happily and then pointed to the bag she had brought with her. Jack thought it was a normal bag at first, but then saw it moving. Toothina went over to it and picked it up. She looked inside, expecting to see something else other than Sandy and Jack's tooth box. Sandy looked up from his spot in the bag, and floated out of it, happy to be free of the stuffy bag.

Shocked Toothina almost dropped the bag. "Sandy...!"  
In acknowledgement Sandy looked at her and did his usual, calming smile. Sandy's face then turned serious and went over to Jack. Shocked, Jack didn't move as Sandy touched his forehead.

"Tooth, what happened? Why is Jack outside?" Bunny yelled hopping on one foot and another.

Sandy seeing Jack was in a tough spot, smiled at Jack and knocked him out with dream sand.

"Wait, Sandy. I'm not tired." Jack said sleepily as fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Jack! Tooth why is Sandy here and so small too." Bunny demanded to know. "Sandy why did you do that to, Jack."

Sandy angry pointed showed a anger mark and then showed that he used his dream sand.

North seeing that Bunny and the small Sandy were angry with each other, decided to break it up.

"Why don't we take this inside. Jack needs to taken care of first before we have a reunion questions." North said as he picked up Jack and walked towards the workshop.

Bunny and Sandy glared at each other, and then walked with North. Toothina stared at Baby tooth and asked ," What's their problem?"

Baby tooth shrugged. Sighing Toothina walked towards the workshop.

* * *

**Me****: Well it seems Sandy and Bunny got off on a bad start, won't you say Jack? Jack?**

**Jack****: *Snores***

**Me****: Jack Wake up this instant!**

**Jack****: What? When? Why? Doctor Who?**

**Me****: Wait what?**

**Bunny****: He's a Doctor Who fan.**

**Sandy****: *Makes a picture of Jack sleeping***

**Bunny****: Wasn't that your fault Sandy?**

**Me****: Well, Jack what did you think of the chapter?**

**Jack****: I think I should be more introduced in this one.**

**Tooth****: Jack, don't be selfish.**

**Pitch****: Hey, I didn't get to be shown that much either. Oh Allena, there you are? I was thinking you could maybe dress up as Jack again and you could hide behind me.**

**Me****: Pitch, my answer is no and always no.**

**Pitch****: Meanie. =P**

**Jack****: Pitch, leave her alone. She only hides behind me.**

**Me****: Guys will you all stop fighting!**

**Everybody****: Alright. Until next time everyone.**

**This wasn't one of my best chapters, but I tried.**


	9. Sandy's Explaination and Pitch's resolve

**I had a lot of fun with chapter. I hope you do too.**

* * *

"What Sandy is back," Pitch screamed as his nightmare informed him.

The nightmare backed up afraid and turned into dust. Thoughts ran through Pitch's head . How did Sandy come back, when all the precautions he went through to keep him from interfering with his plans. Also he couldn't enter Jack's nightmares anymore, which made him more pissed than he already was. Jack was his, and Sandy takes the winter spirit away from him.

"It's time for me to make my final move. Nightmares prepare to cast nightmare upon all children." Pitch commanded. "They can have their last laugh. The world and Jack shall be mine."

In Pitches hand showed a black snowflake. Pitch mounted his favorite nightmare and went for the pole.

_At the Pole_

"Bunny calm down and let Sandy explain. I know you didn't like the idea of putting Jack to sleep, but I'm sure Sandy has his reasons for it." North said.

Bunny and Sandy were at it again with the fighting because Bunny refused to listen.

"I don't care for explanations. Jack is afraid of sleeping and he won't tell me what the nightmares are about either." Bunny said angrily.

Bunny huffed and walked out of North's office. He didn't want to let Jack out of his sight again.

"Bunny, wait. Come back this instant!" Tooth demanded.

No matter how much Tooth screamed at Bunny to come back, he wouldn't listen. Sandy showed Jack and Pitch. Then he put a question mark above his head.

"You care for an explanation is that it Sandy. I can tell you're still half way recovered, but how did you come back and then I will tell." North said trying to get an answer for his revival.

Sandy showed a picture of Jack's tooth box and his dream sand. Then he showed them glowing and forming him.

"So the memories of Jack's had s much meaning that it was strong enough to bring back Sandy." Tooth said thinking, "My question is though, where is the tooth box?"

Sandy showed the picture of baby tooth putting Jack's tooth box in his pockets.

"I think maybe, North, that Jack would like to have his memory shown." Tooth said with hope.

"Perhaps, Tooth. Only if Bunny doesn't give you hard time." North said sighing.

"Oh he won't North. Trust me on this one." Tooth grinned and winked at North.

_The Infirmary_

Jack bolted upright when Bunny came in the room. He reached for his staff but remembered it wasn't there. Ears popped out from behind the door and then Bunny came in. Jack smiled and went back to his normal position.

" 'ow you doing mate." Bunny said as he sat down next to Jack.

"Great how about you. Did you get any rest while I was out for the night. And where is Sandy." Jack asked.

"I'm fine Jack. As for Sandy he is-" Bunny was interrupted by Tooth bursting into the room.

North, Baby tooth, and Sandy followed in after her. Baby tooth flew over to Jack automatically and started snuggling close to Jack. Sandy went over to Jack and smiled his usual big smile.

"Hey Baby tooth," Jack said letting her rest on his shoulders."Sandy!" Jack said happily and held out his hands to show Sandy that he missed him.

Bunny was starting to get jealous about how Jack was reacting to Sandy.

"Why couldn't he have done that to me," Bunny mumbled under his breath.

"Jack I have something that you might want." Tooth came over with the Tooth box behind her back. She showed it Jack and smiled," I could show you your memories if you like."

Jack looked up at her and smiled, " Would you please."

"Gladly," Tooth said happy to do something for Jack.

Bunny pulled Tooth aside when she said this. "You sure this a good idea Tooth. What if he sees something he doesn't like." Bunny was scared Jack would go into depression.

"Trust me on this Bunny his memory only contains the ones he would treasure." Tooth whispered back.

Then she said loudly, "Let's get started then Jack."

Tooth put her hands on the box and summoned the memories of Jackson Overland Frost, the boy before Jack Frost.

_A few minutes later_

"Did you guys see that. I saved my sister Baby Tooth. I saved her!" Jack screamed as he jumped out of his bed. "That's why the MiM chose me, I'm a guardian."

Jack was too busy jumping around that he forgot about his injuries and opened up his wound on his head. As Jack was about to say something, he started to slip out of consciousness.

_This is starting to get old_. Jack thought as he slipped away from the world that his friends stood in and into the beautiful abyss of dreams (not Pitch's Nightmare).

* * *

**Me****: So I was wondering Jack, what else you saw besides saving your sister.**

**Jack****: That is personal information Allena. *Blushes***

**Me****: You mean like you still believing the Easter Bunny even as a teenager.**

**Jack****: Hush, Allena don't say that out loud, Bunny might hear you.**

**Bunny****: Hear what Jack.**

**Jack****: Nothing!**

**Pitch: Allena did you believe in me when you were young.**

**Me****: Yes. I think every child did once, but you were more like a creepy pedophile then a scary monster to me. So there is a difference.**

**Jack****: Wow Allena that was a little harsh don't you think.**

**Pitch****: I think it was absolutely horrible. Please don't tell me you actually mean it.**

**Me****: I mean every word Pitch.**

**North****: I think you need to apply some ice to that wound Pitch.**

**Tooth****: Allena you never cease to amaze me!**

**Pitch****: Well at least you guys aren't threatening to kill me slowly.**

**Tooth****: Oh we are we're just having a little fun before things get big. Right Allena.**

**Jack****: I think she's hiding behind Bunny because Pitch is bothering her.**

**Bunny****: Jack I think she likes me better.**

**Jack****: Not true Bunny. She likes me more.**

**Bunny and Jack****: Who do you like best Allena?**

**Me****: I love both of you just the way you are.**

**Everyone****: Until Next Timeeeeeeeeeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Srry about the delay of chapters. I'm making a new fanfic called Natsu's Promise.**

* * *

Sandy still never got an explanation of what happened to Jack and was now demanding to know. The problem was that Bunny was ignoring Sandy and not giving him the chance to set things straight with him.

"Bunny just give him a chance to know what happened. You should thank him for getting rid of Jack's nightmares." North said. "You think Jack would like that your fighting with Sandy."

Bunny sighed, "Fine, but only because of what he did for Jack."

"Good now that we got that all settled, lets take this to the conference room to finish the explanation." North said, opening the door.

"Wait what?! I'm not leaving Jack here alone, remember last time I left him alone, North." Bunny shouted.

"Relax Bunny, if you like we can take Jack with us and lay him down on the couch we have in the conference room." North tried calming Bunny down.

"Alright." Bunny said.

He walked over to the bed and held Jack in his arm bridle style. This amused Sandy to see him care this much about someone. Bunny walked towards the door with Jack, to find a amused Sandy standing there, holding open the door.

"Oh piss off Sandy," Bunny said angrily.

Bunny heard Sandy laugh as he was walking away. Bunny growled as he did so. So Sandy thought this funny, huh? Lets see how he likes it if he had something special taken away from him.

_In Burgess_

Jamie Bennett was still believed in the Guardians no matter what his friends said to him. he knew what he saw that night was not just a dream. After awhile thought he started doubting that the Guardians were real. He told himself that no matter what people say they are real, nothing can change that fact except fear.

_Back at the pole_

Bunny sat down on the couch and set Jack's head on his lap.

North explained everything to Sandy and the problem was that he gotten more angry than Tooth. North was trying to stop a small Sandy from leaving the pole and try to kill Pitch in the state he was in.

"Sandy calm down, your not going to be able to do anything if your still in that form. The least you could do to Pitch is leave a tiny scratch before he would crush you." North said finally calming him down.

Sandy finally settled down and listened to North. Just as he did so black sand flew from under North's feet.

"What was that?" Bunny asked holding Jack even more tightly than before.

The black sand once more flew from under North's feet and went straight towards the Globe of Belief.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled.

With that scream Jack bolted upright and found himself on Bunnies lap. Pitch appeared from the black sand that was on the globe.

"Oh, it seems sleeping beauty has awoken from his peaceful sleep." Pitch taunted as Jack saw him.

"Stay away from him Pitch, I'm warning you." Bunny said standing up.

"Or what Bunny. You'll throw egg bombs at me." Pitch said.

"Oh, so much worse than that Pitch, trust me." Bunny shot back at him.

Pitch rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the group and focused on Sandy.

"Oh well if it isn't Sandy. I think you must of shrunk down because your alot smaller than before." Pitch laughed.

"What do you want Pitch? You already hurt one of us what more do you want." North said.

Pitch answered the question by looking at Jack. Noticing this Bunny stood in front of Jack.

"Oh Bunny, so protective but that's not going to do anything. So Jack lets see if you can stop me from destroying all children's hope." Pitch bet against Jack. "Because look there is only 6 more children that believe. Make that four."

Pitch snuffed out two of the lights.

"STOP!" Jack screamed.

Bunny stopped Jack before he could run towards Pitch. Bunny could feel how Tooth felt when her palace was falling apart.

"Stop Jack he wants you to chase him." Bunny panted.

"But-" Jack said with tears forming in his eyes.

"3-2," Pitch howled in laughter as he snuffed out two more.

Bunny could no longer stand it, he fell to the ground in agony. Jack tried calming Bunny's breathing down. As he did this Bunny started turning into a normal sized rabbit.

"Bunny!" Jack shouted.

"I'm okay mate." Bunny breathed out.

Jack looked around to see how the other guardians were doing, to find them looking as bad as Bunny. Jack turned and glared at Pitch.

Pitch snapped his fingers smiling at Jack. "One."

He kept on snapping but the last one wouldn't go out. Pitch looked at it and growled. He disappeared into his sand. Jack got up from his spot next to Bunny and ran to the infirmary where they kept his broken staff. Bunny tried stopping him as he did this. All Bunny heard Jack say when Pitch disappeared, was Jamie.

Jack ran into the room and search for his staff and found it in the cupboard that was next to his bed. Jack tried sticking the staff back together hoping it would repair itself. As he did so the staff just stay broken. Jack tried once more but this time he thought of winter. Suddenly the staff started glowing blue in the area it was broken. Once it had repaired itself, Jack opened up the window and flew towards Burgess.

"North come on we need to go help Jack before Pitch hurts him." Bunny said frantically.

North forced himself to get up and directed Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy to follow him. North walked into his sleigh room and told his yetis and elfs to get the sleigh ready immediately. Bunny got on with the rest of them, no matter how much he regretted it, and held on as much as he could.

"Bunny, where did the light show at?" North asked getting ready to launch the sleigh.

"It's located in Burgess." Bunny said.

"Burgess it is then," North said and flew the sleigh out of the pole and towards Burgess.

* * *

**Me****: So after the long delay and me joining Fairy Tail, how did you think I did guys.**

**Jack****: I think it was pretty good because I got my staff back. Oh what's Fairy Tail anyways.**

**Me****: Fairy Tail is a magician's guild, Jack. I joined while I was thinking of what to do next in the chapters.**

**Jack****: Oh can I join, Allena.**

**Me****: I don't think that's such a good idea.**

**Bunny****: Yeah Jack you'd be messing up the whole plot of the story. Just think of it, a winter spirit tries joining a guild which he can't be seen in.**

**Jack****: Oh OK that makes sense at least, but wait if they can't see us then how can Allena see us.**

**Pitch****: I myself have been wondering the same thing, please tell us Allena.**

**Me****: Well that myself I can't explain, but all I know is that I can see you perfectly fine.**

**Tooth****: So anyways... Allena is the big fight going to happen the next chapter?**

**Me****: Maybe and Maybe not. You have to remember I hate spoilers.**

**Jack****: Oh come on Allena you say that all the time. Please tell me.**

**Me****: That face isn't going to work on me.**

**Pitch****: I feel like I was the only one left out.**

**Me****: Nope Pitch I'm listening, I just choose not to answer you back.**

**Pitch****: Harsh Allena, very harsh. I like it, keep it up.**

**Everyone****: Hope to see you guys next chapter. Sayonara.**


	11. Final Battle Begins

Jack arrived at Burgess in the nick of time. Pitch hadn't arrived yet, so this was his chance to Jamie out before it was too late. Jack jumped up to Jamie's window and opened it just a crack to find him talking to the doll rabbit in his hands.

"Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's what's going to happen-"

Jack moved a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now." Jamie started at the bunny. When nothing happened

Jamie said, "I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life, in fact. So you kinda owe me one." Jamie looked at the bunny expectantly. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign that's all. Anything. Anything at all."

Jamie dropped the toy on the floor, "I knew it, you really aren't real." he whispered.

Jack looked at Jamie with sad eyes. He slipped through Jamie's window and into his room. Jack saw that the belief in Jamie's eyes was dimming. Jack thought of something to do before Jamie stopped believing.

Jack blew frost onto Jamie's window, and drew an Easter egg on the icy surface.

"Huh?" Jamie noticed the image. In a super swoop, Jamie grabbed his stuffed rabbit back off the floor. "He's real!"

Jack then drew an image of a bunny in the frosted glass, then using his magic powers, he concentrated on getting the drawing to hop across the window.

"Whoa." Jamie was thrilled as the rabbit made of frost leaped into the bedroom and then burst into hundreds of snowflakes above his head.

"Snow?" Jamie asked.

A large snowflake landed on Jamie's nose. The snowflake glowed as blue as Jack's eyes. Jamie looked at the snowflake for a long time, and then whispered, "Jack Frost?"

Jack was stunned he didn't know what to do.

When Jamie heard no reply, he stood on his bed and shouted, "Jack Frost!"

"He said it again." Jack muttered as he came out of hiding. "He said... You said..."

Jamie turned. "Jack Frost."

"That's right!" Jack cheered. "But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! you said my name!"

Jamie stood there in shock, eyes wide and his jaw hanging open.

"Wait." Jack noticed something important. "Can you hear me?"

Jamie nodded.

"You can see me?"

Jamie nodded once more.

"He sees me! He sees me!" Jack leaped with joy, and the room suddenly exploded with snow.

"You just made it snow," Jamie remarked.

"I know!" Jack let more flakes fly.

"In my room," Jamie said.

"I know!" Jack sang out.

"You're real?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days, and you went flying on the sled the other day?"

Jamie glanced at the picture that he made, still taped to the wall. "That was you?'

"That was me!" Jack said.

"Cool," Jamie gushed.

"Right?" Jack agreed.

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy?" Jamie asked.

"Real, real, real!" Jack said. "Every one of us is real!"

Jamie clapped his hands. "I knew it!"

Just then Jamie's mother called down the hall. "Jamie, who are you talking to?"

"Um," Jamie said. grinning, "Jack Frost."

Jamie's mom laughed."Uh, okay."

The sound of thunder shook through the room, making Jack and Jamie turn towards the window.

"Whoa,whoa, whoa." It was North and Tooth on the sleigh. The sleigh was out of control and crsh-landed in Jamie's yard. The reindeer got loose and made a run for it.

"Come back!" North called to them.

"North! Are you okay?" Tooth asked.

"It's official," North replied. "My powers are kaput."

Tooth saw Jack rushing towards them. She tried to fly towards Jack, but she wasn't strong enough. "I guess that doesn't work anymore," she admitted.

"Jack are you okay, you scared us when you left so suddenly?" North asked Jack.

"I'm sorry I had to get here before Pitch got to him." Jack replied, and then motioned to Jamie.

"Wow! It is you!" said Jamie. He looked at North and Tooth in awe. "I knew it wasn't a dream."

"Jack! He sees you!" North exclaimed.

"Wait, is Bunny here?" asked Jack.

Bunny jumped out and stood on the edge of the sleigh.

Jamie let out a giggle. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

Bunny was frustrated. "Now somebody sees me! Where were you during Easter, mate?"

"What happened to him?" asked Jamie." He used to be so huge and cool, and now he's...cute.

Bunny was at the edge of his nerves. "Did you tell him to say that?" he asked Jack. "Also why did you run off so suddenly without me knowing where you were going. Huh?"

Jamie tried to quickly explain what happened. "Actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny stopped hopping towards Jack. He turned to Jamie. "He made you believe? In me?"

Jack looked around noticing something was wrong. "Wait! Where is Sandy and Baby Tooth."

"Baby Tooth ran off without saying anything and Sandy had it the worst of all." North took out small exhausted Sandy in his hand.

It looked like Sandy was turning back into dreamsand once again.

Jack was about to say something to Sandy, but was inturrupted by more thunder in the distance. Pitch was floating on nightmare sand in the air above them.

"Get Jamie out of here," Jack ordered.

"What are you going to do Jack?" North asked worriedly.

"I have no idea," Jack admitted, and then, as North directed a struggling Bunny and the others away with Jamie, he jumped into the air and flew furiously fast at Pitch.

"Jack stop!" Bunny screamed as he was motioned away.

Pitch was shocked to see Jack flying towards him. He thought he was done with the staff, the last he saw it was a pile of fire wood. Sighing, he flew down to meet his winter spirit.

Jack and Pitch sailed right into each other and tumbled throughout the town. Snow and nightmare sand swirled everywhere as Pitch tried to take away Jack's staff once more and be rid of it.

"You should have stayed right where you were, Jack." Pitch warned. The two were now rising above the town. "If you had, it would be over by now. and you be in my clutches alot easier."

"But everyone else that I love would be hurt," Jack said.

Pitch couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Since when did you care about everyone else?"

With a burst of energy, Jack pulled his staff free from Pitch's grasp, but had it taken away once again by one of the his staff he couldn't catch himself in the air as he fell down.

Thud! Jack fell into a dead end, where the Guardians and Jamie hid.

Jamie and the Guardians helped Jack up to his feet. "That was a good try, jack!" North said encouragingly. "A for effort!"

"My staff!" Jack said.

More thunder cracked behind them, and a shadow began to creep along the walls of the alley.

Pitch's voice boomed down. "All this fuss over one little boy and winter spirit you rejected. Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light."

The lights in the alley started to break. Jamie looked scared.

"If you want both of them, you're gonna have to go through me! I still have score to settle with you."

Pitch laughed. "Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

"Don't you dare even think about it ," Bunny said jumping in North's arms.

Then Pitch's shadow disappeared and was replaced by the sound of hooves trotting down the alley's pavement. The real Pitch appeared, riding on his nightmare. "Like I said before, I can't tell you how happy this makes me to see you all like this," he said.

"Jack, I'm scared," Jamie confessed in a small voice.

"I know-" Jack said as a memory popped up into his head.

Now Jack knew what to do. He faced Jamie.

"-we're going to have a little fun instead."

Pitch continued to close in on them. "So what do you think, Jamie? Still believe in the Boogeyma-"

A snowball hit Pitch in the face. Jamie giggled as Pitch wiped away the snow. Jack handed Jamie another one.

"I do believe in you," Jamie told Pitch. "I'm just not afraid of you."

Another snowball hit Pitch in the face. With Pitch distracted, the Guardians, Jack and Jamie ran out of the alley with some supplies.

"Ready for more fun?" Jack asked Jamie.

Jack created a path of ice with Jamie by his side and the Guardians followed on the trail in sleds made out of the wooden crates they had found next to the dumpster Jack fell on.

"Yeah! Come on!" Jack encouraged.

"Cool!" added Jamie.

"Who needs a staff when a child believes in you? It's like the first time the reindeer flew," North told Bunny as they watched Jack and Jamie.

"Let's get your friends Jamie!" Jack said.

"Yeah!"

They had passed by all Jamie's friends houses and all of them were following behind Jamie, Jack and the Guardians.

A few minutes later, Pitch stood on a rooftop, watching Jack and the others come to a stop.

As the group looked up at him, he churned his nightmare sand, covering the sky above the town in pitch-black darkness.

* * *

**Me: This is it the new chapter.**

**Jack: The final battle is happening I guess.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Bunny: I can finally beat the crap out of Pitch.**

**Pitch: Like I said before Bunny. What can a little bunny do to me.**

**Tooth: But remember we are still here.**

**North: That is right.**

**Jack: Allena, I think Pitch is going to die.**

**Me: I think so too Jack.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Sorry about the delay, I just moved and I was having a hard time getting internet.**

* * *

"You think a few children can help you?" Pitch chided the Guardians. "Against this?"

Pitch directed the nightmare sand through the town, destroying everything it touched. Then the nightmares headed straight for them.

Jack noticed that Jamie was terrified. "They're just bad dreams," he assured him.

"And we'll protect you," added Bunny.

The Guardians moved in front of Jack and the children.

"Aww, you'll protect them." Pitch sneered. "But who will protect you?"

Jack pushed through the Guardians. In his mind he was still scared of Pitch, but he was determined to not let Pitch have his way. Just as Jack was about to say something to Pitch, Jamie walked up in front of him.

"I will!" He volunteered.

Jamie's friends followed his example.

The children all put their hands up as nightmare sand rushed towards them. When it hit them the sand turned into dream sand.  
Pitch was stunned. How was this possible. His plan was going to be ruined by a few children and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Get them. Do your job." Pitch yelled at his nightmare that stood there dumbfounded.

The nightmares reared up and raced towards the children that stood in the middle of the dreamsand. Sandy popped out of North's pocket and floated around Jack happily. Tooth suddenly had the spirit to fly again and North no longer felt old. Bunny stood in the middle of the road waiting to get his original form back.

"Come on. You can do it." Bunny said as Nightmares raced towards him. "Crikey."

Bunny tried to run and hide, but the Nightmares caught him by the tail from under the car. When the Nightmare pulled him out he was back to his original form.

"G'day mate." Bunny said as the boomerang he threw went through the Nightmares.

Frustrated, Pitch sent more Nightmares into battle, but the Guardians were at their full strength. North threw his snow globe on the floor, yetis and elves came out of it to help North.

Bunny opened two rabbit holes in the ground and the stone hedges came out to help.

Jack scanned around as everyone fought and saw that Pitch was staring directly at him. Jack headed towards him ready for a fight. He landed on the other side of the roof where Pitch stood.

"Oh come on Jack. Your making everything too easy." Pitch said rubbing his hands together.

"I'm giving you this one chance Pitch. Leave now and never come back!" Jack demanded.

"Oh I'm not leaving until I get at least one thing that I want." Pitch eyed Jack evilly.

"You lost your chance Pitch." Jack said rushing towards Pitch, who stood there smiling.

A cage appeared around Jack as he rushed towards Pitch. Jack tried breaking it but each time he used his magic in it he became weaker.

Bunny and the others saw the blue flashes from the roof that Pitch was standing on.

"Jack!" Bunny said creating a rabbit hole and jumping through. "North I leave it up to you."

North jumped in after Bunny. When Bunny reached the roof, he found an exhausted Jack in a cage and Pitch walking up to it.

"Stay away from him you bloody bastard!" Bunny yelled and threw his boomerang at Pitch.

Pitch easily dodged the boomerang and made his way closer to Pitch. Jack couldn't see clearly, but it looked like Bunny was near here.

"Bunny is that you!" Jack said trying to look for him.

Bunny tried racing up to the cage, but a Nightmare blocked his path. Pitch had reached the cage finally and was about to put his hand on it, but Tooth knocked him over.

"Jack! Are you okay?" She asked as she tried taking out Jack. "It won't open."

On the other side of the roof North appeared. "Wrong roof!"

From behind Tooth, Pitch rose from where he was knocked down and took out his nightmare sand.

"Tooth behind you!" North warned.

Tooth moved out of the way just in time. But Pitch grabbed the cage and smiled.

"I may not have the children's fear like I had planned, but I still have one thing I came for." Pitch laughed as he started disappearing into the nightmare sand below him.

"Jack!" All three of the Guardians yelled.

Jack heard the Guardians before everything went black.

* * *

**Me****: Whoa the story took a great turn once more.**

**Jack****: So it's not over yet. Like always...**

**Me****: That's right! Allena strikes again at making think the story might be over.**

**North****: Oh ho. You got me there Allena. **

**Jack****: But I get captured once more. Why Allena? Why me?**

**Me****: Like I said before it's sexy that way.**

**Bunny****: Allena, this is why you win the award of being the best mind tricker.**

**Me****: Oh please don't flatter me. Besides I think some of the readers here weren't tricked.**

**Jack****: So back to me. Do I get save at least?**

**Me****: That is to be continued.**

**Jack****: You know sometimes I don't like you.**

**Me****: All in a days work.**

**Pitch****: And this is why I love you Allena.**

**Me****: Back away creepy man, I stay with Jack and Bunny only.**

**Jack****: See she loves me...**

**Pitch****: We will see about that...**

**Me****: I don't like the way he is speaking. Oh well, time to say goodbye.**

**Everyone****: Goodbyeeeeeeeeeeee ^/./^**


	13. Chapter 13

Sandy had finally gotten his true form back when the children started turning the Nightmares into dreamsand. All the children cheered when all the nightmares were defeated. Jamie noticed something was wrong when the Guardians came down from the roof, making a face mixed with madness and melancholy.

"Where's Jack?" Jamie asked worriedly, when Jack didn't follow after them. "What happened to Jack?"

"He's gone." Bunny said blankly.

"Who took him?" Jamie asked.

Looking at Bunny's face, he had his answer.

"Pitch took him! Why?" Jamie said louder than he meant to.

"He wanted Jack as well as world domination." Bunny said. He turned to Sandy. "We need to go save him. I know where Pitch's hideout is."

Sandy nodded his head and made a image of a thumbs up.

"Wait! He might have set a trap up for us. Think about it, he knows you know where his hideout is." Tooth warned them.

"I don't care if it is a trap, as long as I can save Jack I'm fine. And like I said, I still have a score to settle with him." Bunny said.

"Can I help?" Jamie asked Bunny.

"No! He may still try and hurt you." North said defiantly.

"Jamie, I don't think Jack wants you to be hurt by Pitch." Bunny said.

Jamie sighed. "Fine, but make sure you save Jack. If you don't, I will never forgive you."

Jamie turned and walked to his house to wait.

"Come on guys they'll be back. Trust me." Jamie told his friends.

"Will Jack Frost be alright!" Pippa asked Jamie.

"I hope so..." Jamie said.

Finally after Jamie and his friends went home, the Guardians followed Bunny to Pitch's lair.

_Pitch's Lair_

"How could this happen." Pitch mumbled, "Even with Sandy back, I still had a chance of winning."

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think of what had happened. Finally it came to him! It wasn't the Guardians that made the children believe, it was the winter spirit. All this time he was worrying about those weirdos and underestimated his winter spirit.

Pitch looked at the cage that held Jack. He finally had the winter spirit as his own, but he knew somehow the Guardians would try and find him. He would have to hide him somewhere just in case.

With the flick of his wrist, the cage around Jack disappeared. Jack with nothing to hold him, started falling towards the ground. With another flick of his wrist the last of his nightmare sand caught Jack in midair. As it caught him, he disappeared into the hall where Pitch's room was.

Now all he had to do was wait and see.

Bunny and the other Guardians finally reached Pitch's entrance to his lair.

"So this is his lair, under a bed." Tooth said. "It fits him perfectly."

Just as they were about to enter, they heard a familiar tweet.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth yelled out.

"Quiet!" Bunny and North said in unison.

"You don't want him knowing that we are here, do you?" Bunny whispered.

"Sorry." Tooth said looking at Bunny and then turned to Baby Tooth. "Where were you? You just flew off without telling me what you were going to do."

Baby Tooth started telling Tooth that she was helping the other Tooth Faries get free.

"I thank you for that, but tell me next time." Tooth said.

Baby Tooth then asked Tooth why they were here at Pitch's lair.

"We need to save Jack. Pitch took him from us again." Tooth said.

That's when Baby Tooth went ballistic. She yelled (More like tweeted loudly) at Tooth about why she didn't save him and how they could have let Pitch take him.

Tooth trying to calm her down, tried to explain. "I know, but he was stuck in a cage I couldn't open."

Bunny was annoyed. "Oi, Tooth. I don't care what argument your having with Baby Tooth, but we have to save Jack now. So you know... move it."

"I'm sorry Baby Tooth, but I'll tell you later. "

Baby Tooth tried to follow after them, but Sandy stopped her. He made the image of the stop sign and then a image of her waiting outside.

Understanding most of what Sandy said to her, she waited on a tree branch on the closest tree.

Seeing that she understood, Sandy followed after the others.

* * *

**Me****:** **I guess you have to wait and see if you get save or not Jack.**

**Jack****: You know you're really cruel.**

**Me****: I learned it from my experience in life.**

**Jack****: Wow, well onto something else.**

**Me****: And that would be.**

**North****: Questions... Like how old are you?**

**Jack****: Oh yeah you never told us.**

**Me****: I'm 15 years old, you should know that North.**

**Jack****: Ha told you Bunny.**

**Pitch****: Are you guys the only ones that aren't paying attention to the new chapter.**

**Bunny****: I am, but I don't get it how are we going to save Jack if we don't know where he is?**

**Me****: Now that's for me to know and you to find out Bunny.**

**Bunny****: Damn it!**

**Me****: Time to say goodbye...**

**Everyone****: Oh well, until next time. See you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack awoke in a dark room. Remembering that he was captured by Pitch, Jack suddenly jumped out of the bed he was laid down on and started feeling around the walls for a door. While feeling around the room, Jack found a desk. On the desk was a match box and a candle.

Jack fumbling with the match finally lit the candle. The room he was in seemed to be Pitch's room. Of all the places he would put Jack, he put him in his room where he could escape easily.

Jack picked up the candle, and even though it hurt being near the heat of the candle the room was the worse. It was so warm in the room that Jack was having a hard time breathing. Finally after using the candle to look around the room he found the door.

"That was easy." Jack said trying to turn the knob. "And, maybe not."

The door was locked and it seemed that there was something on the other side of the door. Maybe if he used his power to break down the door, then he would have the chance of escaping.

The Guardians entered Pitch's Lair only to find Pitch standing there waiting for them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Guardians themselves." Pitch smirked.

"Hand him over Pitch. You won't win this fight Bunny." Bunny said stepping towards him.

"Who?" Pitch asked innocently.

"You know who. Don't play dumb Pitch!" Bunny growled.

"Oh yes, him. He is somewhere around here, but your not having him." Pitch said.

Pitch gestured around him. "You were dumb to follow me, but your even more dumb to go in the place where I am stronger"

"No matter where we are Pitch. We are still stronger than you." North said.

"Is that so?" Pitch asked. " Then let us test that theory."

Hundreds of nightmares came out of the wall and surrounded the Guardians.

"How is this possible? Sandy?" Tooth looked at Sandy.

Sandy shrugged and turned towards the Nightmares.

"It was the cage! You used Jack's fear to supply you with enough power." Bunny said. "You bastard."

Bunny came charging towards Pitch, only to have one the Nightmares push him back.

"Oh calm down rabbit. That was nothing, Jack's fear was so easy to find." Pitch said. "Remember I am fear."

_Pitch's room_

Jack pressed both of his hands against the door and used his magic. Only sparks of magic came out when he used it. Jack tried one more time, but concentrated like he did with his staff. The door cracked from the pressure and the cold that Jack pushed through the wood.

Jack pushed on the weak door and watched the wood fall to the floor. Jack examined his surroundings and walked out.

"That's weird I thought I felt someone's presence out here." Jack said rubbing his head.

Jack tried summoning his usual power once more. His hand glowed with ice magic. It seemed that the room was draining his power.

Jack heard voices down the hall and headed that way. When Jack got to the end the hall he immediately hid. There hundreds of nightmares surrounding something or someone.

Jack tried getting closer to the nightmares without getting noticed, but failed in the end. Once Jack got closer to the Nightmares, they turned and faced him. Jack froze in place when he heard the voice he learned to hate.

"Well, if it isn't the guest of honor himself." Pitch said appearing from the ground in front of him.

* * *

**Me****: Well, If it isn't the guest of the honor himself.**

**Pitch****: Are you mocking me!**

**Me****: So what if am?**

**Jack****: I love how you mess with Pitch so much.**

**Me****: Please don't flatter me.**

**North****: Allena aren't you not supposed to be here.**

**Me****: What do you mean?**

**North****: You have a boy outside named Natsu waiting for you. He says that you were supposed to go on a quest today.**

**Me****: Shoot, I thought I dodged him. Tell him I'm not here.**

**North****: I already let him in.**

**Natsu****: Allena it's Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny!**

**Jack****: So this what you have to deal with at Fairy Tail. You must have it rough.**

**Me****: You think? **

**Natsu****: Allena are we going to go or not. **

**Me****: *sigh* Why me?**

**Bunny**** : Isn't it your fault your joining Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu****: Come on Allena.**

**Jack****: Please don't go Allena!**

**Me****: Sorry, but i have to go.**

**Everyone****: Goodbye!**

**Natsu****: Bye!**

**Me****: Stay out of this Natsu!**

**Natsu****: You're mean Allena!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bunny couldn't see clearly but he could tell that the frostbite was in there.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled out.

"Bunny!" Bunny heard Jack yell back over the nightmares.

On the other side Jack was being surrounded by nightmares.

"I'm surprised you got out of the room by yourself," Pitch said. "but how you got out is none of my concern."

Pitch's nightmares turned into nightmare sand and wrapped themselves around Jack. Jack tried getting free but the sand got tighter around him.

Pitch returned to the area where the guardians stood trying to fight off the nightmares who tried attacking them.

"Having fun my dear Guardians?" Pitch smirked.

Pitch summoned Jack right next to him. Smiling, Pitch took Jack's face into his hand and spoke.

"After all this time you would have never beat me," Pitch smirked when Jack tried forcing Pitch's hand off of him. "without the help of him. Am I right?"

Bunny was about to reply but stopped himself. Pitch was right for once in his life, they would have never been able to defeat him if they didn't have Jack.

"Am I right or not?' Pitch asked one more time.

"I doesn't matter if we had him or not, Jack is one of us so we won't let you have him." Tooth said. "That is why are going to take him back!"

"Well said Tooth." North said.

"Yes that was said very well, but here's my final question." Pitch said. "How are you going to take him back if you can't fight me?"

"Like this!" Bunny yelled throwing his boomerang at the nightmare sand holding Jack.

The sand around Jack erupted and fell apart. Before Pitch could capture Jack again, Sandy used his whips and caught Jack, pulling him towards them.

Pitch was speechless. They distracted him enough to let Jack free. Pitch finally snapped out of it and growled.

"It doesn't matter if you have him or not. I will take what is rightfully mine not matter what." Pitch looked at his Nightmares that just stood there dumbfounded. "Get them you fools."

The Nightmares looked at him and then turned to the Guardians running straight towards them. Jack stood up immediately and used his magic on the nightmares in front of him. Sandy followed after Jack and started attacking the other nightmares. All the other Guardians started up too.

Suddenly Pitch knew he was at a loss. If this kept up then his last nightmare standing would die. Pitch would have to eliminate one of the Guardians.

Pitch created an arrow and turned to Bunny.

"Say goodbye to the world rabbit." Pitch laughed.

Jack killed the last nightmare and saw what Pitch was about to do.

"Bunny!" Jack yelled running in front of Bunny.

Pitch let the arrow go, hitting Jack straight in the chest. Jack looked at his chest and fell to the ground.

"Jack!" Bunny screamed.

Sandy was more than pissed. Sandy used all his strength and sent his dream sand towards Pitch knocking him into eternal sleep.

* * *

**Jack****: Good thing I'm still safe in real life.**

**Pitch****: I'd happily replay that scene for you!**

**Me****: Pitch! You dare lay a finger on Jack and your dead!**

**Bunny****: Hey Allena, that's my line.**

**Pitch****: Calm down seriously!**

**Bunny****: Well I have a right not to calm down. I didn't get beat the crap out of you in the end.**

**Me****: You have the chance to do it now.**

**Bunny****: Really? Than I gladly comply. Pitch stay still for your beating.**

**Pitch:**** Whoa hold up. Allena do something, he's going to kill me.**

**Me:**** So Jack hows life?**

**Pitch:**** Allena please make him stop.**

**Bunny:**** Stay still g'damnit.**

**Jack:**** Um... It's fine so far why?**

**Me:**** Just wondering!**

**Bunny:**** All done Allena!**

**Me:**** That fast? Where's the corpse!?**

**Bunny:**** I didn't kill him. I just beat him half to death.**

**Me:**** Damn it! **

**Pitch:**** Allena you're cruel. How could you let him do this to me?**

**Me:**** Oh shut it. **

**Jack:**** Thanks Bunny, but you didn't need to go that far.**

**Bunny:**** Yeah I did he messed you up real bad.**

**Me:**** So I think it's time to say goodbye.**

**Everyone:**** Alright! 1...2...3... Goodbye!**


	16. FInal Chapter

Sandy walked over to where Bunny was holding Jack's motionless body. Sandy sat down next to Jack and touched the arrow protruding out of his chest. Once Sandy had touched it the arrow turned to dream sand. Jack still didn't wake.

"Jack! Wake up Jack!" Bunny cried. "This wouldn't have happened if I paid attention. It was me who was supposed to get hit not you Jack."

North looked away, trying not to cry. Tooth burst into tears and Sandy comforted her.

"Silly Kangaroo, are you crying over me?" Jack croaked and brought his hand up to Bunny's face.

Bunny cried even more and held Jack's hand to his face.

"I'm not a Kangaroo, silly Frostbite. I'm a rabbit." Bunny smiled.

"Come on don't cry-" Jack was interrupted by Bunny kissing him.

After awhile Bunny broke away and said. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Jack smiled and answered. "Silly rabbit!"

After awhile North coughed. Jack broke from Bunny's gaze and looked at them. The others saw the whole thing but say a thing.

"I was so scared Jack!" Tooth said crying all over again.

"Come on Tooth don't cry." Jack said.

"I'm trying but the tears won't stop coming out." Tooth laughed.

Sandy didn't do a thing but smile at Jack and North was still trying to hold back his tears.

"Come on guys we need to leave." North said.

Jack stood up, but fell back down on the ground. Without saying anything Bunny picked Jack up and held him bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk." Jack protested.

"Don't say things your not sure of." Bunny said to them.

Jack went quiet automatically. When they reached outside the entrance to Pitch's lair closed up and disappeared into the ground.

"Well it looks like someone not getting out." North joked.

Bunny set Jack down holding him in place to make sure he wouldn't fall down.

"It's fine, Bunny." Jack told him.

"You sure?" Bunny asked.

"Yup!" Jack said confidently.

Jack wobbled when Bunny let go and then gain his balance. Baby Tooth came out of nowhere and nuzzled against Jack's neck.

Baby Tooth tweeted to Tooth.

"Your welcome, Baby Tooth." Tooth said back.

"Let's go guys! We have children waiting for you Jack." North said walking towards the town.

While Jack was walking with besides Bunny he stopped in his tacks. Jack felt a chill on the back of his neck and looked up one of the trees. It felt like someone was watching him.

"What's wrong Jack?" Bunny asked him.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Bunny.

"It's nothing." Jack said.

"Then let's go." Bunny smiled.

Jack looked at the tree one more time and walked off with Bunny.

Jack and the children stood at Jack's lake waiting for his ceremony of becoming a Guardian. Jamie and the other children had a hard time getting out of their house, but somehow managed.

"Are you ready Jack?" North asked. "To make it official?"

A yeti handed North the ancient book of Guardians. Jack looked at Jamie and then Bunny.

Jack smiled and then looked at North. "I'm ready!"

"The it is time you take the Oath." North cleared his throat. "Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."

"I will." Jack said.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are a Guardian." North closed the book and took Jack's hand. "Your center?"

"It took awhile but I know." Jack smiled.

North put a small Jack doll in his hand and walked off humming. All the children cheered wildly.

A person or thing clutched it hand and growled staring at Jack.

"No one really understands do they, not even him!" It said and disappeared.

* * *

**Jack****: Encore! Encore!**

**Me:**** Are you serious?**

**Jack:**** Yeah I want to know who the creature is.**

**Me:**** Fine, you'll have to wait for the sequel.**

**Jack:**** Yay!**

**Bunny:**** You mean I have to go through some more problems.**

**Me:**** Yep! And To Celebrate the ending of this book i brought in two friends of mine. Natsu and Naruto!**

**Natsu:**** Where's Santa Claus!**

**Naruto:**** Did I really have to come?**

**Me:**** Natsu pay attention and Naruto yes you did!**

**Pitch:**** Am I invited?**

**Me:**** For once yes. Since you are part of the story you would obviously have to come and join us.**

**Pitch:**** See Bunny, I won Allena.**

**Grey:**** Oh hell no Allena is mine.**

**Me:**** Screw off Grey! I mean it.**

**Grey:**** Okay!**

**Me:**** Now that he is gone we have to Party!**

**North:**** Not here your not! I still have to get ready for christmas.**

**Me:**** Come on North you have all year to prepare. What harm can a party do?**

**Bunny:**** I tell him that all the time!**

**North:**** No means no!**

**Natsu:**** Let's go party at Allena's house. **

**Everyone:**** Yeah let's go Party!**

**Me:**** Thanks a lot Natsu. You owe me a strawberry cake later.**

**Natsu:**** Whatever you say Almighty Allena.**

**Naruto:**** Can I leave now.**

**Me:**** Nope! You're coming with me!**

**Naruto:**** He watch the ear Allena. Come on let go!**

**Me:**** North you coming?**

**North:**** Soon!**

**Me:**** Well before we Party don't we have to thank our readers!**

**Everyone:**** Thanks a lot for reading this fanfic. It helps a lot to read your responses to Allena's story. You guy's inspired Allena to write more. Once more Thank You!**


	17. Announcement

I think I should announce this now. The sequel is out and chapter one is ready. Hope you like it.

**-Allena Frost**


End file.
